1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a golf club head, especially to a manufacturing method of an integrally forged golf club head of an iron-type golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
To improve striking performances of iron golf clubs, an iron golf club head has a main body and a weight mounted in the main body. The weight and the main body are made of different materials. The weight has higher or lower specific gravity compared to the main body so that the iron golf club head has better weight distribution. For instance, to improve the more forgiveness of the iron golf club head, the weight with the higher specific gravity compared to the main body is mounted in a bottom of a back of the main body of the golf club head.
Many conventional ways are adopted to achieve mounting the weight in the main body of the iron golf club head. One of the conventional ways is to screw the weight on the back of the main body. Another one of the conventional ways is to adhere the weight to the back of the main body with glues such as an epoxy adhesive. Another one of the conventional ways is to weld the weight to the back of the main body.
However, since the weight on the back of the main body is exposed outside of the main body, screwing and adhering the weight to the main body is hard to securely attach the weight to the main body. Moreover, although the weight is more securely attached to the main body by welding than by screwing and adhering, the weight and the main body are hard to be completely welded together since they are different metals. Thus, a connection between the weight and the main body are still unstable. After the golf club head has been used for a period of time, the weight may come off the main body easily or noises easily occur when the golf club head strikes a golf ball.
Furthermore, screwing, adhering or welding the weight to the main body also exposes the weight out of the main body of the golf club head so that the golf club head has a non-integrated appearance. Consequently, a quality of the golf club head cannot be improved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a manufacturing method of an integrally forged golf club head to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.